Star Trek: Enterprise
Historia La historia transcurre a mediados del siglo 22, cerca de 90 años después del primer vuelo warp terrestre y unos 100 años antes de la época de James T. Kirk. La Federación todavía no existe como tal y apenas comienzan los primeros contactos --no todos diplomáticos-- con las razas extrañas del sector cercano. Son los días de los pioneros de la exploración espacial profunda. Es una época de constantes descubrimientos para los exploradores de la Tierra. Descubrimientos que se incrementarán notablemente con la salida de los astilleros de un protótipo de nave con capacidad de warp 5, increiblemente más veloz que sus antecesoras, y que tomó cerca de 40 años desarrollar. La nave es el NX-01 y fue bautizada como Enterprise. Su tripulación tendrá más que nunca la misión de explorar nuevos mundos y descubrir nuevas formas de vida y nuevas civilizaciones, en definitiva, viajar temerariamente donde nadie ha llegado antes. A su paso encontrará nuevos amigos, pero también encontrará muchos peligrosos adversarios, representados por klingons, andorianos --tienen una larga disputa con los vulcanos--, romulanos y los Sulliban, una raza que usa manipulación genética, que estará asociada a un extraño y misterioso villano proveniente del futuro. Protagonistas *Scott Bakula como Capitán Jonathan Archer *Jolene Blalock como Sub Comandante T'Pol *John Billingsley como Doctor Phlox *Linda Park como Alferez Hoshi Sato *Anthony Montgomery como Alferez Travis Mayweather *Dominic Keating como Teniente Malcolm Reed *Connor Trinneer como Comandante Charles Tucker III Creadores *Berman, Rick *Braga, Brannon Estreno En Estados Unidos fue el miércoles 26 de septiembre de 2001. Tema de apertura Es la primera vez que un tema de apertura incluye lírica. La canción se llama "Faith of the Heart" y fue escrita por Diane Warren y cantada por Russell Watson. Otro detalle importante: es el primer y único tema que no es original para la serie. Esta canción además de un disco de su autora, formó parte de la banda de sonido de la película Patch Adams, interpretada por Rod Stewart. Episodios Primera Temporada *Broken Bow, Part I *Broken Bow, Part II *Fight or Flight *Strange New World *Unexpected *Terra Nova *The Andorian Incident *Breaking the Ice *Civilization *Fortunate Son *Cold Front *Silent Enemy *Dear Doctor *Sleeping Dogs *Shadows of P´Jem *Shuttlepod One *Fusion *Rogue Planet *Acquisition *Oasis *Detained *Vox Sola *Fallen Hero *Desert Crossing *Two Days and Two Nights *Shockwave, Parte I Segunda Temporada *Shockwave, Parte II *Carbon Creek *Minefield *Dead Stop *A Night in Sickbay *Marauders *The Seventh *The Communicator *Singularity *Vanishing Point *Precious Cargo *The Catwalk *Dawn *Stigma *Cease Fire *Future Tense *Canamar *The Crossing *Judgment *Horizon *The Breach *Congenitor *Regeneration *First Flight *Bounty *The Expanse Tercera Temporada *The Xindi *Anomaly *Extinction *Rajiin *Impulse *Exile *The Shipment *Twilight *North Star *Similitude *Carpenter Street *Chosen Realm *Proving Ground *Stratagem *Harbinger *Doctor's Orders *Hatchery *Azati Prime *Damage *The Forgotten *E2 *The Council *Countdown *Zero Hour Cuarta Temporada *Storm Front, Part I *Storm Front, Part II *Home *Borderland *Cold Station 12 *The Augments *The Forge *Awakening *Kir'Shara *Daedalus *Observer Effect *Bable One *United *The Aenar *Affliction *Divergence *Bound *In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I *In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II *Demons *Terra Prime *These Are the Voyages... Categoría:Series